Gears of War 3: Winter Solstice
by Heatwave222
Summary: Gears 3. Winter has come. The war rages on. Delta thrown yet again to the fire, the frozen fire of winter. The end of Sera has come, with the war looming towards the end, the outcome will be fatal. Review.


* * *

Author Note: Well I figured I'd make A Gears 3. So let's see how this story will go.

Gears of War 3: Winter Solstice

Chapter I: Winter Fall

"This is Adam Fenix... Can you hear me?... What have you done?"

The nighttime had fallen into a quiet peace, but for how long could be anyone's guess. The only figure in the sky that moved or even emitted a noise was the King Raven gunship. It's rotating blades hummed silently as slow fall had slightly fell a voice inside the gunship had whispered softly.

"First snowfall..."

And so it was, the start of yet another harsh winter. Snow melted away instantly as the blades turned it into molecules as the titanium armor of the Raven had started to grow arctic as the temperature rapidly dropped. The dense forest type area had seem to grow white almost instantly, the dead brown leaves and wood was instantaneously covered in a concealment of snow. It was the perfect winter wonderland.

"One minute until we reach the landing zone. Welcome to Bravo Base, one of the few remaining COG stations around. Welcome to a frozen hell," The pilot called back to the occupants sitting in the harden seats of the Raven.

"Thanks. Beautiful sight," The voice merely replied. His voice hardened, as have encountered dozens of battles and survived them all with barely the skin on his teeth.

The Raven ship spun as the figure looked at the albescent ground. Several COG Gears moved around to perform there daily duties. While others stood at entrances and key areas of the make shift base, standing guard to reply any sort of attack. While civilians and Stranded wandered around, without a purpose now that there home was sunk and washed away.

The Raven circled around the landing zone a few times before fluttering to the ground soft as the white blanket covering the ground upraised into the air from the massive amount of wind. A single COG Gear stood as the wind pushed against his heavy armor. Snowflakes fell upon his frozen armor, but the heated padded inside kept the Gear from completely freezing over.

The Raven final reached the ground as it's blades whined out as they slowly ceased and halted to a complete stop. The Raven's side doors open and the two occupants steadily walked out into the freezing weather.

"It's freezing," The other said as they approached the single Gear.

"Sir," The started off. "Private Vasquez, I'm ordered to take you central command. Welcome to the middle of nowhere. Sergeant Fenix."

The Sergeant looked at the soldier, obviously a rookie. Almost no battle experience, and somehow Marcus got the feeling this soldier would be spending his battles with him and second in command Dom.

"Well, what are you waiting for Private. It's freezing," Marcus growled out through his shivering teeth and quivering upper lip.

"Oh, Uh yes Sergeant. Right this way."

Vasquez seemed under the impression that if he made a wrong move, Marcus would find the nearest lancer and take the bayonet chainsaw clean through his head. So as he lead the two away from the landing pad, he didn't talk much.

"Marcus," Dom murmured out slightly. "What do think is next?"

Marcus gritted his teeth at the question, he wasn't entirely sure. "I'm going to tell you straight up. I'm not sure, well wait and see what the COG has in store."

Dom only nodded as Marcus felt frost bite start to nip at his exposed skin. He hated the winters here, nothing but pain and sorrow did the winters bring. His decrepit bandanna blew slightly in the wind that had picked up speed in the last few moments. Marcus grumbled as he started to shake off the snow that drifted upon him from his trip. His footsteps crunched against the snow. A heavy set foot print was left imprinted in place.

Marcus passed several small groups of gossiping Gears, some looked at his directions, acknowledging his and Dom's presence. They where heroes to the COG and it's fellow Gears. Surviving the most suicidal missions and battles where others would of faltered. Marcus let his eyes wander over towards Dom, he's been so quietly lately. After finding his wife dead, but Marcus wasn't going to upset him more. After all he lost Tai to the torture and processing to the Locust. And he had no idea what was Dizzy's status.

"Here's central command," Vasquez whispered, Marcus didn't pay attention much as he watched his breath drift in front of his eyes.

Vasquez walked through the automatic door, following Marcus in Dom. The once frozen air had heated, his frozen skin had became instantly irritated as it itched insanely as it grew a pale carmine color on his skin.

"Sir, here they are," Vasquez said as they entered the busy control room.

An aging, but still full of life man turned his attention to the Private and the two men behind him. "Good, your dismissed for now Private."

"Of course Captain," Vasquez saluted and retraced himself, giving a nod towards Marcus.

"Sergeant and Corporal," The man said as looked each of them in there rugged faces. "I'm Captain Henderson. Glad to have you men here."

"Exactly why where we arranged to be sent here?" Marcus uttered.

"Right to the point I see," Henderson murmured to himself. "Well, even as winter approaches, it doesn't stop the Locust much. And recently we've been getting a lot of seismic activity."

"Possible attack on the camp?" Dom said, his rough face urgently crying out for a epilation.

"We projected that. That's why had called you two in, because of your veteran experience. But we've noticed over the past few hours we've notice the seismic activity has moved away from the base."

Marcus licked the roof of his mouth with his moist tongue, trying to add things up. Nothing seemed to cypher together properly. "Any guess on what the Locust are planning on doing?" Marcus asked his superior officer.

"No, not at the moment. But after we figured they where going to strike us, yet anyway. We'd figured we'd send you and a squad of men to check out what there doing. Most of the seismic activity is here," Henderson said, pointing to a holographic map. "Where guessing that's where there doing whatever there cooking up. It's about 50 miles out from the base. You'll be cut almost clean off from reinforcements. But we'll have a bird near that position on standby ready to extract you."

Marcus cracked his neck, his adrenalin crying out to shoot something, and this was it's chance. "Alright. Where's your armory?"

Henderson nodded with a smile. "We'll have that Private take you there, along with the rest of your men. Your bird will be ready for take off within the hour."

"Come on Dom. Time to shoot some grubs."

The pair of Gears walked out of the heated command, instantly starting to freeze. The sub-zero temperature itself would probably bring down a Brumak. Marcus frowned at the coldness as he rubbed his armored arm, as if it could actually feel the cold.

"Rook," Marcus said. " Get us to the armory."

Vasquez fumbled around to come face to face with Marcus himself. "Uh... Yes! Yes sir!" Vasquez mumbled out as he stumbled forward.

"A mission, sir?"

"Cut the sir shit. It's Marcus, and yes. And your going with us. Welcome to Delta squad, rook."

Vasquez practically trip and fell into the icy snow as he heard those words. "Marcus, I think this one is worse than Carmine," Dom mentioned out.

"Yeah, but let's hope he fights like him too."

Vasquez straightened himself up before continuing to the armory. They entered, two more Gears stood at attention. "Sergeant," The first Gear said. "Corporal Knowles and Private Banner, reporting for duty.

"Welcome to Delta squad," Marcus said as Knowles tossed him a lancer.

"If you guys are lucky. You'll get to shoot a couple of grubs before I finish them off," Dom teased.

Marcus examined the shotgun as he place on his back. The electromagnetic clamps actuated as the shotgun instantaneously became magnetized and electromagnetically attached to his back. He attached his pistol to his hip and slapped a pair of frag grenades to his thigh.

"Sir, Raven is ready," Knowles motioned.

"Alright, let' s move."

"Just like old times. Eh, Marcus?"

"Yeah, old times Dom."

The original members of Delta squad piled out of the armory and onto the King Raven gunship on the small landing platform. Marcus took a seat next to Vasquez as Dom and Knowles sat across from him. While Banner taciturnly stood in the middle, making no effort to complain or try to talk. He was the silent soldier.

"Hey! Pilot" Marcus called. "What's our drop zone? How far from out from the seismic activity?"

"I'll be dropping you about a half a mile in the seismic activity. I can't get risk getting to thick in. I'll be on standby for extraction."

Marcus didn't reply, he didn't have to he settled back into his seat as the Raven plunged into darkness as the snowfall faded from vision as the slide doors where closed from the razor sharp wind. "Delta, better settle in. It's going to be a long ride."

Illumination clouded Marcus's closed eyes as he slept the trip away. Something he normal doesn't do, but he figured he needed the rest. He hadn't sleep in almost days in fact. A cold chill washed over his body. His teeth gritted his teeth as his eyes closed tighter as a voice echoed through his ears. He strained for a moment, and then his eye's instantaneously flashed opened.

"Landing in twenty seconds!"

Marcus seemed stupefied and had to take a second before realizing what was going on. "Have a nice sleep?" Dom said as Marcus released a yawn.

"Now I remember why I try not to sleep," He commented back.

Dom only laughed slightly before the Raven had let loose it's occupants. "Good hunting Delta."

"Wilco. We'll keep in touch," Marcus said over the com as the Raven lifted back into the frosty air. Marcus watched his breath in front of him. "Delta, move out. Keep your eyes open."

Delta squad proceeded without much more talking. The wind scraping against Marcus's face, his anger effervescing inside him. Dead trees and planets surrounded them, while other trees still had pines prickled upon them, ready for the winter.

"This wind stings," Vasquez complained.

"Yeah, well so will the Locust will put my boot on there skull," Dom said, ire sounding off in his voice.

Marcus shot a glance at Dom, telling him to cool it. Dom let his lips pinch together tighter as he looked away. Marcus sighed as the squad continued, the snowfall becoming heavier as nightfall had consumed most of the area.

"How are we suppose to see anything?" Vasquez once intervening the silence.

"With your eyes," Knowles shot back. "Now keep your eyes peeled for snipers."

Marcus coughed slenderly as his com residue as Henderson cohort voice sounded in. "_Anything Sergeant_?"

"Negative Control. We're going to continue on, we'll keep you posted. Delta out."

Marcus once again watched his breath in front of him, he swore it froze in place. The temperature had dropped rapidly as nightfall consumed the land. The snow continued to fall, even at his displeasure. His thoughts where rattled by the freezing weather, and his combat suit was barely keeping him warm. He was starting to feel like this is nothing but a goose chase.

"Alright let's-" Marcus's words halted as the ground started to tremble beneath his feet. Marcus yelled out in frustration as he clung onto his balance, along with Dom, the other three fell over. And just as it came, it stopped.

"What the hell was that!" Vasquez mumbled, apprehension riddled his frantic voice.

"Locust. Get ready Delta. Where about to reach the neck of the woods," Marcus said, moving into a slight jog.

Crunches pounded his ears as the Gears boots stomped the snow. Marcus lead the squad as while Banner brought up the rear silently. There journey halted to a stop as they reach the edge of a cliff. Dirt crumbled and fell below to a pile of rocks that lay await below. Delta squad shifted upwards to notice some that boggled the other three Gears.

"God damn..." Knowles whispered.

He had a right. Dozens of Locust soldiers moved about the area below. Even a single brumak stomped around, guarding the area from any for of feeble attack. Marcus himself was not worried about the locust himself but what they where doing. It looked like they where digging. If they where digging it meant that spot was a spot there holes couldn't emerge from.

"Command. Marcus. We've got something. Looks like a dig sight."

"_A dig sight_? _Marcus, do you have visual confirmation of what there digging_?"

"Negative. There not far into it. But it's well fortified, there's a brumak."

"_Copy_. _That must mean they can't dig there god forsaken holes in that area_. _Alright_._ I want a report ASAP as soon as you get back_. _I'll alert the Raven of your extraction_. _Command out_."

"Back to the extraction zone-" His words paused momentarily as bullets aviate there position. A roar from the Brumak made Marcus fell a spike of fear trickle his back.

"Double time! Back to the extraction zone!"

Marcus ducked as bullets cut where his head once was. He squeezed the trigger of his lancer as he turned and sprinted. The others followed him, there breath making a mist in there quake.

"Hector One-Three! We've been compromised! Things might get hot! Where en route to the extraction zone!"

"_Confirmed Delta_. _My radar is showing seismic activity picking up_. _Better hustle_."

"Double it Delta!" Marcus shouted as air rushed his lungs.

He pushed as hard as he could, his lungs moving at one-hundred-ten percent. They where pushing so hard it hurt himself. But things where going to hit the fan and soon. How the Locust manage to see him and his squad at night was mystery, but at this point he didn't care. And obviously neither did the coldness as it dropped close to zero degrees.

All his muscles where stiff, due to the prospering cold freezing his tense muscles up. He heard gunfire, snow and dirt terpsichore around his feet as he dipped his head lower away from the bullets. He could hear the King Raven's blades spinning as he broke into the landing zone. Marcus turned around blindly fired into the horrid darkness. A few cries of pain howled out as his men boarded the Raven.

"Come on! Let's move!" Shouted Marcus as he boarded the Raven last.

The pilot wasted no time, pulling the Raven back into the air just as the Locust came rushing at them. Red heated lead bounced off the Ravens thick aluminiferous armor. One locust fell under his hail of bullets as blood splashed along the once pure white snow. Marcus looked out as he heard the Brumak roar into the nighttime sky.

The stars continued to scintillation around Sera, even as humanity was on the brink of destruction. Marcus exhaled a large amount of frosty air, his lungs where all icy inside and hurt to breath.

"Holy shit. I can't believe we made it..." Vasquez gasp out, bending over for air.

Marcus grumbled some. "That was the easy stuff. If things go as I expect. Your going to be facing a hell of a lot worse."

"Worse?"

"Yeah, worse," Dom said, also panting. "You'll see."

Marcus looked around the Raven, and his eyes just had to gaze at Banner, the man had not said an entire word, or was he hardly panting or anything. He seemed completely fine.

"What's with you?"

Banner let the helmet compress his head as he stared at Marcus. "Nothing, sir."

Knowles coughed as he put his hands on his knees. "Sergeant, he doesn't talk much. Not after what happened."

"What happened?" Dom said staring, becoming curious.

Knowles glanced at Banner, who made no move. "Is he stoic?" Marcus asked.

Knowles nodded. "Good enough for me."

Marcus flipped on his comm to command. "Command, we where safely extracted. Where en route back to base."

Nothing but electrostatic rang into his ears. "Communications aren't working... Ah shit! We got a seeder in the area." Marcus cursed in anger as he shouted at the pilot.

"Be ready-"

"Reaver! Shit, incoming!" The pilot screamed.

Seconds the tail of the King Raven exploded. A thick eruption of smoke and fumes. Marcus and Dom started to cough as there lungs filled with thick smoke. Marcus held onto his seat for his life, hoping he doesn't fall off the Raven. Marcus felt his stomach drop as his eyes water and blurred. Trees and other forest material fell at the Raven's blades as it crashed.

Marcus's gripped freed as he came flying out of his seat. His forehead connected right with the top of Raven. Crimson fluid fell from a gash around his right eye. He yelled in choler his body hit the ground. Pain enveloped his body. His ears rang as he felt the heat increase due to external flames venting from the downed Raven. Pain frisson his back, he grumbled as he opened one eye, the other doused in his own blood.

Griping to his knees, he spit scarlet blood from his mouth, the metallic taste burned into his cuts. "Ah, shit!"

Marcus pratfall to his feet as he looked at surroundings. The Raven was crashed, branches, tree trunk and other forest parts lay scattered and torn. A fire burned in the cockpit, the pilot was no more. But the quiet snowfall continued as the fire lit the darkness, smoke billowing into the nighttime. Marcus looked over as he saw Vasquez and Dom helping up the others.

Marcus uttered a painful shout as more blood spill along his cheek. Oozing and dripping down his chin. The others slowly regrouped around him. Dom's arm was a ruby red, like a flare in the nighttime.

"Marcus... we need to move," Dom gritted out.

"I know, but there's a seeder in the area. We can't call for help unless we take long enough to get out of the area. And who knows if a rescue team will come."

"Sir, we need to get you guys some medical attention," Knowles spat.

Marcus shook his head. "No time. Locust will be swarming us in moments."

"Where do we start?" Vasquez joined in.

Banner quietly stepped forward, grasping his lancer tight to his chest. "I can find the seeder. I saw where the Reaver came from, I'm guessing that's where it's at."

"Okay, Delta let's move."

Banner took point, leading the squad away from the looming crash. Vasquez covered the rear, his weapon sweeping the area before pulling up the squad. Marcus jogged right behind Banner, almost imitating his every move. His awareness had risen to the peak of it's ability, his hearing heightened. He could scarcely see the hand in front of his face. And the snowfall did not help. And what made things worse, there armor shone a chromatic color, making them stick out like a thumb.

"Sergeant, I can't see anything," Vasquez complained.

"Well neither can I. Just stick with us, and you'll be fine."

"Banner," Dom raised. "Are you sure you know where that Seeder's at? I mean even if we find it, how we going to kill it."

Marcus grumbled. "Shoot it like we shoot everything else."

"I like the way you think," Knowles pushed in, following behind Marcus.

Marcus looked up ahead, nothing but blank darkness, he could make the outline of trees, but nothing more. Winter had come.

Authors Note: Well a short chapter. But next will be long and action packed. Leave a review, it means faster updates. If anyone wants to proof read the upcoming Chapters PM me and I'll see about it.


End file.
